


You Both Make It Bearable

by kjtgp1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camembert has a sixth sense about these things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Both Make It Bearable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiveLoveLikeMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLikeMe/gifts).



> Another fic in the Camembert Collection.

Zelena moans loudly as she roles over on her side, burying her face into her girlfriend’s neck. Even with her eye’s closed, Regina, automatically comforts her sister by stroking her hair.

“It hurts doesn’t it?” Regina sleepy asks as she opens her eyes.

“Worse then having your heart ripped out.” Zelena muttered before letting out another moan.

“I have to admit sis that is pretty accurate to the way I’m currently feeling as well.”

“Meow” Camembert jumped onto the bed and settled himself on Regina’s stomach.  
He could be aloof at times but when his mothers’ were in pain or feeling under the weather, he would always be there to comfort them.

One time Regina was stuck in bed all day feeling nauseous and light headed from her period. Camembert did not leave her side the entire time. Even when Zelena snuggled up next to her, he still insisted on wedging himself between them. 

And this morning was no different. He purred loudly, and Regina could feel the vibrations through her stomach. Zelena and Regina stroked him gently.

“I’m not sure how this cat sense’s our pain Zelena, but it’s really quite amazing. It almost makes having my period bearable.”

Zelena sits up. “Hey what about me!?” She says in protest.

Regina laughs, “Well yes dear you both make having my period bearable. Even more so because you share in my pain.”

Zelena stuck her tongue out in jest. They both laughed and continued to pet Camembert


End file.
